Pheromones
by BlackWidow2012
Summary: Because their aren't enough Call/Ripley 8 stories out there. Lemon, yuri, femflash, and anything else that deals with lesbian sex and things little kids should stay away from. Hope you enjoy!


Author's Note: This is my first attempt at femflash so be gentle, but honest, if it sucks. Contains lemons and no mention of a Vriess/Johner pairing at all! Starts right after the end of Alien Resurrection with the Betty orbiting within Earth's atmosphere.

Disclaimer: I do not own the Alien series.

**Pheromones**

Emergency, rescue, military, analyst, and news crews were racing from all around the world to one spot. Just an hour ago the _Auriga_, a military science spacecraft, had crashed into the earth's surface in a massive explosion causing billions of dollars of damage and an estimated tens of thousands of lives lost, though the estimation was very open to expansion. Amidst all the chaos no one had the time or interest to notice the small, ancient craft that had entered the atmosphere at the same time.

The small craft was, in its best condition, an aging brown but now held a fusion crust layer of black scorch from the intense heat experienced during re-entry. Under the fusion crust was the name _Betty_ in faded black letters that definitely needed to be redone soon. It originally held a crew of six ruthless mercenaries that were extremely wanted by global authorities. Now it only held a crew of four, half of which were human. In the cockpit sat an auton by the name of Analee Call. She had originally joined the crew to rid the universe of the one being that could bring the most dangerous species to ever exist back from the brink of extinction. She was too late though and the species was reincarnated once again. In the following hours that ensued on the _Auriga_ she watched many innocent lives be snuffed out by the ruthless Xenomorphs but in the end she accomplished her purpose and watched as the last remnants of the Xenomorphs was sucked into space. That was why she was huddled in the pilot's chair of the _Betty_ staring out at the orange clouds as the passed by slowly. She was an auton, a form of biological robot. Now it was true that she was one of the most advanced to ever exist, but she still was a robot, and robots needed a purpose. If they didn't, there was no reason for them to exist at all.

_"What do I do now?" _She asked herself in her mind. _"The Xenomorphs are finally gone and there's nothing to worry about anymore. Vriess and Johner are sound asleep in the quarters and Ripley, hell; I don't even know where she is. The last time I saw her was at the window where that…abomination got sucked out bit by bit into space. After that she just up and disappeared. How many hiding places are in this ship after all? She's probably tucked away in some secluded corner doing the same thing I'm doing, or crying about her lost child._

Call shook her short, raven-black hair out of her eyes and put her forehead on her knees. The last few hours would've left anyone exhausted, which is why Johner and Vriess were sleeping like babies in their beds. Being an auton, she didn't need sleep and Ripley was half Xeno so she probably had a physical endurance that bordered, if not landed square on, superhuman. She sighed to herself and closed her eyes. She let the fear and the worry of her future drain out of her mind and she started to calm down. Her breathing slowed down and for the first time in a few weeks, she felt at peace.

"I didn't know autons could sleep." said Ripley's voice out of nowhere. Call jumped violently and looked over to see Ripley sitting in the co-pilot seat as if she had been there the whole time.

"Where did you come from?" Call asked in an exasperated tone.

"A test tube." Answered Ripley in her usual sarcastic manner. Call rolled her eyes causing Ripley to grin at her.

"I mean, how did you get there without me noticing? You didn't even make a sound."

"I can't tell you." Ripley said with a shrug of her shoulders. "It's just how I move now. Must have to do with the fact that I'm half Xeno."

"Must be." Call said. She brought her knees back up to her chest and wrapped her arms around them. "And you're right, autons don't need to sleep."

"So what were you doing?"

"I was trying to get some peace for the first time in weeks. I had it for a few seconds too, until you came out of nowhere."

Call waited for an apology but received none. She looked over to see Ripley staring out the cockpit at the horizon. Call sighed inwardly and looked out to the horizon too. Apologies just weren't a part of who Ripley was anymore. She was never sorry and always serious, unless she was making a sarcastic remark to what she deemed to be stupid questions.

They sat together in silence for a few minutes and Call was finding it to be somewhat of an awkward silence for her. She searched her mind for something to talk to Ripley about but she could find nothing. She looked over to her again and saw something in her eyes, sadness maybe. Call instantly knew Ripley was thinking of her child.

"How are you doing?" Call asked her.

"Hmm?" Ripley said, inclining her head slightly to her.

"About your child, I mean."

"I'm fine. It was a danger and it had to be killed." Ripley responded somewhat curtly. Her voice and face remained as passive as ever but Call could tell it was tough for Ripley to do what she did. She also could tell when it was time to change the subject.

"How about Johner and Vriess? Are they still asleep?

"Their as docile as space, although I wish they were as silent as it." This caused Call to chuckle slightly. Ripley heard this and grinned at her again. "I mean seriously, was it this bad when you were a part of the crew before."

"Worse," Call said. "There were two other men on board and the sound drowned out the engines." This caused Ripley to laugh and Call joined in with her. They both laughed for about a minute before calming down and looking back out at the horizon. Once again they were sitting in silence, this time though, it was Ripley who broke it.

"So what about you." Ripley asked turning to look at Call.

"Huh?" She said, facing Ripley.

"How are you feeling? Your mission was to wipe out the Xenos and that's done now, your mission is over. The last time I talked to an auton whose mission was over he begged me to end him. He told me he'd rather be dead than live with negative capabilities."

"I don't know Ripley," Call said, breaking their eye contact and looking down at her knees. "I just don't know. Part of me wants to keep on living but part of me, the logical part, knows there's no reason for me to exist anymore. It's hard for me to know which one to act on but I think the logical half is starting to win."

Hearing this Ripley got out of her seat and walked over to Call. The original Ripley was a survivor and a damn good one at that. She had inherited that little aspect from her and it was only intensified by the Xeno DNA in her cells. To hear Call talk like that was an atrocity to her and she knew she had to stop it. She placed her hand on Call's knee and looked into her straight in the eyes when she looked up.

"Don't ever think like that." Ripley said with an almost harsh intensity. Call could see the passion burning in Ripley's eyes but could also detect a caring in her voice as well.

"Once someone starts on a thought like that it only grows like a sickness, like the Xenomorphs. If you let that kind of thought take you over you will have failed your mission. If you let thoughts like those take over the Xenomorphs will have won. I've seen it happen to plenty of people who have just given up, and when they do that they're as good as dead.

Ripley held the gaze when she stopped talking; she knew it was absolutely important for Call to get the importance of what she was saying and for that to happen she had to keep staring. Slowly, she could see the look in Call's eyes change from one of questioning to one of assurance and defiance combined.

"You're right Ripley." Call said half to Ripley and half to herself. She looked back down to her knees and continued.

"I can't let myself think like that. I'm not just a robot, I never was. I'm too smart to let some stupid logic dictate what I can and can't do. What I should and shouldn't be." She would've have continued but she felt Ripley's hand shift on her knee as a little extra weight was added to it. She looked up to see Ripley closing the distance between their faces. Before she could even respond Ripley had captured her lips in a kiss. It was a small one, just a simple lingering contact, but it still scared Call to no end. She jerked away hurriedly and stared up at Ripley in complete surprise. Her legs had slipped so she was sitting in the normal position and her hands were gripping the arm rests tightly

"What the hell are you doing, Ripley?" She half yelled. Ripley only tilted her head slightly to the side and Call could only see a questioning expression. No apprehension at what she had just done or the nervousness that she felt. Only the questioning expression that resembled a dog's when it had found something that it wasn't familiar with. The expression didn't change as Ripley moved forward once again, this time pressing her lips to Call's with a little more force than last time.

Call tried to back away like she did before but only moved an inch before the back of her head hit the head rest of her seat. Ripley stayed right with her the entire time, keeping their lips together and prolonging the kiss. Call couldn't move for a second, but only for a second. She regained her wits and placed her hands on Ripley's abdomen, pushing her away and breaking the kiss.

"What the hell are you doing?" Call half yelled again.

"Engaging you." Ripley said calmly.

"What?" Call asked in an exasperated tone. Ripley moved closer to her only this time it wasn't a simple walk. She was placing her steps one in front of the other carefully causing her hips to swing in a slow, seducing saunter. The movement attracted Call's attention and she found that she couldn't look away from it.

"I'm lonely and I can tell that you are as well. We're both misfits that shouldn't exist right now, but we are. It might just be the asexual nature of the queen that is causing this but I find myself attracted to you, and you're attracted to me." Ripley reached Call and placed her hands on the ends of the arm rests, leaning over so she was only six inches from Call's face.

"But I'm not, Ripley." Call said in a somewhat pathetic tone, looking Ripley in the eyes.

"Don't lie to me Call." Ripley said, which was followed by a small chuckle. "It's ironic. The thing that allowed you to lie to me before is now preventing you from lying to me.

"What?" Call asked.

"Pheromones." Ripley said simply. "The Xenos detect their prey and their threat level through the pheromones present and I seem to have inherited that ability. That's why I couldn't tell you were an auton when I first met you, because you had pheromones and I thought that wasn't possible.

"But how could I have human pheromones?" Call asked, hoping to distract Ripley.

"I don't know. I'm not a scientist, just a science experiment. Besides, I could tell without the pheromones. I can see the battle in your eyes. Half of you says yes, but half of you says no. And after that little speech you delivered I know which half you're going to choose."

With that Ripley leaned in once more and pressed her lips against Call's. Once Ripley's lips met hers Call could feel the battle that Ripley was talking about. Just like before she could feel part of her wanting to continue but another part saying it wasn't right and she should stop. Surprisingly she found that it was the logical side of her that was telling her to stop and after what she had said earlier she found the logical side was losing.

"_Screw it"_ Call thought to herself. She pushed the logical side of her out of the way and kissed Ripley back. Once Ripley felt the compliance she made her move. She immediately placed her hands on both sides of Call's face and sat down on her thighs with her legs spread apart. She felt Call move her hands so that they were on the small of her back and decided it was time to deepen the kiss. She parted her lips and ran her tongue along Call's bottom lip, asking for entry. Call responded by parting her lips and Ripley immediately moved her tongue in to battle with Call's. She flicked her tongue in and out, sometimes invading Call's mouth with her entire tongue and sometimes letting call take the lead and invade her mouth.

The increased sensuality of the kiss caused Ripley to move closer to Call so that their bodies were almost pressed together. Ripley, being taller than Call, had her in a position where Call's face was angled upwards and her face was angled down so as if she was giving the kiss and Call was receiving. Ripley then removed her hands from Call's face and relocated them to other positions on her body. She placed one on Call's hip and moved the other one to grasp Call's medium-sized breast. Call moaned into the kiss and Ripley kneaded her left breast and decided to return the favor. She moved both of her hands south to grab her ass. Ripley responded by standing a little so Call could move her hands into a better position to grab her ass. Call got the message and moved her hands so she was grasping the entirety of Ripley's ass. Ripley then sat back down on Call's thighs in a more comfortable position.

Both women were moaning now from the menstruations they were receiving from the other. Call having her breast fondled by Ripley and Ripley having her ass squeezed by Call. Call felt Ripley's other hand move from her hip to the bottom of the shirt she was wearing and begin to lift it up. It was then that she realized exactly what Ripley wanted to do and she broke the kiss.

"Not here." Call said. She was panting, not from lack of oxygen that she didn't need but from the arousal of the moment. Ripley was only breathing deeply but Call could tell she was as aroused as she was.

"It's too open. Vriess or Johner could wake up and see us."

"So is there a place a little more private?" Ripley asked, wanting to continue.

"There's a separate quarter for women." Call said. "We can lock the door and the walls are thick enough so that they won't hear us."

Call gently removed her hands from Ripley's ass and pushed her off so she could get up. She bent over quickly to set the scrambler so no authorities would detect the ship. As she was doing this Ripley was staring at her petite backside and running what Call had just said through her mind.

"Wait," She said. "You told me you could hear the guys snoring. How could if the walls are thick enough to block sound?"

"I never said I was in that room when they were snoring. I don't need sleep so I was usually fixing the ship up and the guys always left their door open. When questions arose I told them I fell asleep late and woke up early."

"Not bad." Ripley said. "Now are you almost done?"

"Yep." Call said, standing up. "Besides, the beds are much more comfortable that this seat." With that she made a beckoning motion to Ripley with her finger and led Ripley through the ship to the women's quarters. The door was open and Call stepped straight in with Ripley close behind her. Once they stepped in the lights flickered on automatically and Ripley hit the button to close the door. Once she heard the pneumatic locks engage on the door she grabbed Call and resumed their heated kiss. Call welcomed it openly and wrapped her arms around Ripley's back. Ripley slowly moved Call towards the bed until she felt Call standing against the edge. In a quick movement she broke the kiss and pushed Call onto the bed.

Call had been expecting the action but was still caught off guard and bounced slightly from the fall. She looked up at Ripley who was staring down at her with undisguised lust lurking in her eyes. She slowly leaned over and crawled onto the bed so she was over top of Call. Once again she restarted their kiss and Call placed her hands on Ripley's hips. Ripley moved her right hand from beside Call's shoulder to the bottom of her shirt. This time though, instead of lifting the shirt, she snaked her hand under it and grasped Call's left breast through the bra she was wearing. Call began moaning once again as Ripley kneaded her breast.

After a few minutes of the treatment Ripley decided she wanted more. She removed her hand from Call's breast which caused Call to groan in protest. Ripley slid her hand down Call's abdomen to the bottom of her shirt which she grabbed and proceeded to slowly lift off of Call. Call arched her back to help with the removal. The shirt slipped over her breasts and slowly proceeded over her head. Ripley only broke the kiss when Call's shirt made it impossible to continue and when it was fully off she sat up and gazed down at her prize. Call was wearing a black, strapless bra and her nipples, hardened from arousal, were clearly showing through it. Ripley moved her hands as if to remove Call's bra and Call happily obliged by arching her back to assist Ripley.

Within seconds Ripley had unsnapped Call's bra and tossed it onto the floor, releasing Call's breasts and revealing her pink areolas and pert nipples. Ripley stared at them for a moment before lowering herself to nibble on Call's earlobe. Call gasped at the unexpected sensation. She had thought Ripley was going to go straight to her breasts, but no; Ripley was far more devious than that. She slowly sucked the earlobe into her mouth and played it for a few seconds before releasing it. She then left a trail of kisses down Call's cheek before arriving at her neck where she started sucking slightly on the skin. Call moaned at the sensation and wanted Ripley to continue, but Ripley stopped her sucking and started kissing her way down to Call's chest. Call's breathing sped up as she began to anticipate the overload of sensation she was about to receive.

Ripley slowly kissed her way down the valley in between Call's breasts. When she reached the bottom she ran her tongue back up the trail of kisses she had left. When she reached the top she moved left and began slowly kissing Call's right breast in a spiral pattern working her way towards the center. Call's breath began to hitch in anticipation a Ripley moved closer to her nipple but was disappointed when Ripley removed her head just as she was about to reach the areola. She was about to ask why but gasped when she felt Ripley's tongue at the bottom of her breast. Ripley slowly moved her tongue up Call's breast until she felt it touch her aroused nipple. Once she felt the nipple she latched onto Call's breast, taking as much into her mouth as she could and began sucking on it. Call gasped as Ripley did this and instinctually moved her hands to hold Ripley's head at her breast.

"Ohhhhhhh, Ripley," Call moaned. "Don't stop. Please don't stop."

Ripley continued to suck on Call's breast and slowly raised her head, letting Call's breast slowly slip out of her mouth as she was doing so. Call's moans continued to increase as Ripley continued until all that was left in her mouth was Call's nipple. Ripley then grazed the nipple lightly with her teeth and bit it so that it went up with her. When she judged it was stretched enough Ripley let go of the nipple and watched Call's breast fall. Almost immediately Ripley took Call's breast into her mouth again and repeated the process this time flicking the nipple with her tongue a few times after she let go of it. Ripley moved over to Call's left breast and repeated the whole process over again with Call moaning in pleasure the whole time.

When she was done with Call's chest she kissed her way down Call's abdomen, lightly skimming over the bandage where she had been shot until she reached the waistband of Call's pants. Hooking her fingers under the waistband on either side of Call's hips, she pulled the pants down along with Call's panties until they were completely off. Call's entrance was now exposed to Ripley as she kissed her way down to it. She hooked her arms around Call's legs to hold them in place as she lightly licked her outer lips. Call had kept her hands on Ripley's head and she now tightened her grip as she felt Ripley at her entrance. Call's folds were almost completely soaked by her essence and the pheromone rich liquid was like a drug to Ripley's Xeno senses. Losing any inhibition she may have had she dove down on Call like a wild animal and inserted her tongue deep inside her folds.

"RIPLEEEEEYYYYYY!" Call screamed as a tsunami of pleasure crashed over her. Ripley buried her face in between Call's legs in an effort to lap up as much of Call's essence as she could. Her frenzied action combined with her foreplay sent Call straight to the edge.

"I'M CUMMMMMMIIIINNNNNGGGGG!" Was all Call managed to scream before the pleasure over took her and an enormous orgasm washed over her. Ripley felt the flood of liquid begin to gush out of Call's center and began drinking in all of it. She continued to lap up any of Call's left over essence allowing call to ride the waved of her orgasm. When Ripley finished she slowly picked herself off of Call and crawled up next to her before collapsing, drunk off of Call's pheromones.

When Call returned to her senses she looked over to see Ripley lying next to her in a daze and breathing heavily. She watched her chest rise and fall, mesmerized by her breasts. She looked up to see some of her essence shining around Ripley's mouth and saw that Ripley was, at the moment, incapacitated; this was her chance. The queen in Ripley dictated that she was naturally a dominatrix, but with her drunk like this it was her chance to show Ripley she could just as dominating.

Without even pausing to think about what she was doing, Call leapt on top of Ripley. Ripley only had a second to look at Call before she was being kisses by Call, her tongue offering no resistance to Call's. Call could taste herself on Ripley and the taste drove her right back to full arousal again. When she was done kissing Ripley she sat up and quick removed her leather jacket. She wasn't surprised to find the Ripley wasn't wearing a bra; the _Auriga_ barely had any women staff and she doubted they would've wasted their bras on her.

Ripley's breasts were about the same size as hers and as she stared down at the aroused nipples she couldn't stop herself from sucking on them. Wasting no time with foreplay she went straight to the sucking, repeating the manner in which Ripley had pleasured her. As she was doing this though, she dipped her hand down into Ripley's panted and cupped her vulva. Ripley was finally beginning to regain some of her senses and began to moan in response to Call's actions. Call heard this and stuck her middle finger into Ripley's center to keep her off balance. Ripley moaned louder in response to Call's assertiveness and began grinding her hips into Call's finger.

Call finished with Ripley's breasts and sat up once again. She removed her finger from Ripley's folds and slowly brought it to her face. Ripley watched as Call stuck the finger in her mouth and slowly sucked on it, removing it bit by bit until it exited with a _pop_. Call smiled at Ripley and deftly undid her pants and removed them within seconds. She tossed the garments to the floor and dove down on Ripley as Ripley had done to her. Ripley began moaning in response and restarted her hips, grinding them in to Call's face and burying Call's tongue deep inside her. Call felt Ripley put her hand onto the back of Call's head and press her down in an attempt to get her as deep as possible. Call responded by fully extending her tongue and pressing her face into Ripley's folds. She was determined to bring Ripley to orgasm without using her hands as Ripley had done to her; she wanted to show Ripley exactly who she was getting involved with. Soon Ripley was moaning her name as the pressure built.

"Oh, oh , Call, CALL! OHHHHHHHHHH, CAAALLLLLLL! I-I'M CUMMMMIIIIINNNNGGGGGG!" Ripley screamed as her orgasm overtook her. Call was ready for the inflow of Ripley's essence but she didn't expect it to be so strong. She felt the fluid flood her mouth and she had to pull away from the unexpected amount. She waited for Ripley's orgasm to end before diving back down and lapping up all the cum that she had not already collected. When she was done she returned to Ripley who had recovered from her orgasm and the drunkenness Call's pheromones had given her. She looked up and locked eyes with Call who was over top of her. She slowly guided her hands up the back of Call's thighs until she reached Call's ass. She began to knead her cheeks and Call eyes slowly darkened with arousal once again.

"You're going to pay for that." Ripley said to her, pulling her Call's hips down and thrusting hers up to rub their centers together. Call briefly closed her eyes and bit her bottom lip from the sensation.

"Oh yeah, and how are you going to do that?" Call asked her. Ripley thrust their centers together again before answering.

"How about this?" Before Call could react Ripley spread her cheeks and stuck her index finger into Call's asshole. Call gasped from the unexpected move and reflexively thrust forward to avoid it. Ripley was one step ahead though, and while keeping her finger in she thrust forward to grind their centers together. Call was panting from the pleasure she had just received and stared down at Ripley in disbelief. Ripley slowly began to move her finger in and out of Call's ass and Call began to moan in pleasure.

"I think I like this punishment." Call moaned to Ripley.

"You haven't seen anything yet." Ripley said. Matching the thrust of her finger she began grinding her folds against Call's. Soon both of them were panting in pleasure and Call moaned even louder when Ripley added a second finger. Soon the thrusting picked up on both ends and the two neared their climaxes.

"Ripley…I'm about to cum." Call panted.

"Cum for me and I'll cum for you." Ripley purred. Call met her challenge and began thrusting even harder against Ripley's center. Soon both women screamed as their orgasms crashed together at the same time. Ripley and Call prolonged their orgasmic grind to receive the necessary friction to ride their orgasms out and Ripley buried her digits as deep as they would go in Call's ass. The cum from both women mixed and ran down onto the sheets as they rode their orgasms. When it finally ended they both collapsed in a heap and lay there in each other's arms. When they returned to their senses Call looked into Ripley's eyes. She smiled at her before kissing her. Ripley returned the kiss and let Call end it when she wanted to. When they did separate Call rolled over and pressed herself into Ripley so her breasts were pressed against her back. Ripley pulled the covers of the bed over them and snaked her arm around Call's waist and pulled her close in a spooning position.

"Ripley?' Call asked.

"Yeah?" She answered

"What do we do when we land?"

"I don't know."

"And when Vriess and Johner want to leave. Are we going to go with them?

"I don't know Call. We'll have to figure it out when it comes."

**The End**

Author's Note: Wow! That was a long one. Please review. I need to know if it was any good or not.


End file.
